The Devil Is Beautful
by Nirvana14
Summary: Anna Jones was an agent in the Behavioral Science Unit. She worked with Jack Crawford. Will Graham, and her friend Beverly Katz. She had a successful future ahead of her. Or at least she did, but that was before she let a monster into her bed. *One Shot*


They say the devil is beautiful. He isn't a red man with horns and a tail. He is enticing and sensual, or in Anna Jones' case he has high cheekbones and a knack for cooking. Anna, much to her mother's worry, was an agent in the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI. She had been working with Jack Crawford for little over two years now, and couldn't even begin to describe some of the things she had seen. A man who used people to grow mushrooms, a killer who uses humans to make violins, and for fuck's sake there was even a totem pole made out of bodies.

Anna had seen it all. However, she was still able to sleep soundly at night. Granted, she kept her gun on her nightstand and had a continuous prescription for Ambien. She knew what the job could do to people both physically and mentally. She had lost her coworker Beverly who she was especially close to, as women were a rare sight in their job. She had seen what she thought was Will Graham's slow descent into madness only to come to the conclusion that it had been meticulously orchestrated.

In the middle of all of these events stood one man. The same man who killed Beverly. The man who had warned Garret Jacob Hobbs about his impending arrest, and essentially set in motion everything that had happened since then. The Chesapeake Ripper himself. Hannibal Lecter.

Anna had a strange feeling about Hannibal from the moment she met him. However, that didn't stop her from falling for the devil himself. Her attraction was originally for Will Graham. His beautiful blue eyes and troubled soul drew her in. Until she met Dr. Lecter. Anna had been visiting her mother back home in Pittsburg when the whole Hobbs situation had occurred. She cut her trip short and returned home, but didn't meet Dr. Lecter until the Eldon Stammets case. Perhaps it was his soft accent or his impeccable style that were the catalyst for Anna's attraction, but whatever it was quickly dragged her down into the dark depths of lust. Hannibal at first seemed to ignore the lingering looks that the agent consistently sent him. Anna was about to give up hope until Hannibal began to show her small signs of affection. A brush of his shoulder here, and a lingering hand on her lower back there.

The tension bubbled over when Will Graham had been arrested. Anna was upset that she had let one of her close friends dip so far into psychosis that he had actually killed people. Dr. Lecter had invited her over in order to provide counsel, and of course copious amounts of alcohol. Anna didn't know exactly when it happened but suddenly she was locked in a passionate kiss with Hannibal. However passionate the kiss was couldn't compare to the passion that was expressed in Hannibal's king sized bed later that night. From then on their relationship consisted of late night talks that were often followed by late night sex. The relationship was kept quiet, as both didn't want it to interfere with work. They didn't have a traditional relationship per se. There were no pet names such as babe or sweetie. The closest Hannibal got to a pet name was when he often called Anna "Mon petit oiseau". Anna had a habit of whistling when she was bored, thus Hannibal called her his little bird.

Anna had been there for him when Will had sent Matthew Brown to kill him. She had been there to attempt to comfort him after an attempt on his life. If only she had known that Hannibal was quite used to death, however not in the way she had imagined.

Anna often stayed the night at Hannibal's home, and this was more frequent as of late due to her sadness over the disappearance of Beverly. Hannibal had already left to start his day at his office leaving Anna to sleep in after a night of passion. She had decided to return to her own home to grab a new set of clothes, and to pick up some wine for dinner that night. She grabbed her keys of the granite kitchen counter and headed out to her car that was parked in the driveway. Of course, Murphy's Law had to come into effect and her car decided to not start. Anna had simply forgotten to put gas in her car the other night, and now she was paying for it. She had never been in Hannibal's cellar as there had never been a need to see what it held. Now all Anna was hoping for was there to be a gas cannister that would fill her car up until she could get to a gas station. She sent a quick text to Hannibal informing her of the situation, and of her planned trip to the cellar.

And that is how she ended up in Hannibal Lecter's cellar bleeding and cursing her car for running out of gas. Upon entering Hannibal's cellar Anna saw her dear friend Beverly. By Beverly she means she saw her friends dead body lying on a table in the middle of Hannibal's cellar. It was at that moment when everything clicked into place. The mysterious person who called Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Hannibal's deep fascination for Will Graham. Why Will had tried to have Hannibal killed.

Anna's sexual partner, her confidant, the mad she believed herself to be in love with was the Chesapeake Ripper. Not Will Graham, but Hannibal Lecter. Anna was shaking so hard that she stumbled and fell down the last three steps into the cellar and had split her knee open. The warm bright red blood stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. The wet hot tears began to pour down her face. What kind of shitty FBI Agent couldn't tell that they were sleeping with a serial killer? She knew she needed to stand up. To grab her phone off the counter and call Jack Crawford. Hell, at this point she should call Alana Bloom. Anna knew that Alana would be able to handle the situation in the cool and straightforward way she handled most things.

It was when Anna got up to begin her walk up the stairs when she heard him. God knows how long he had been behind her. He had taken his suit coat off and was just thinking there in his black vest, maroon undershirt, and his maroon pants. Anna looked at the man who she had once seen and pristine and chivalrous. He now looked intimidating. He looked like what Anna would imagine the angel of death looked like before he claimed a soul.

"So," he began. "Now you know. How..unfortunate," his soft accent broke through the silence.

Anna began to back slowly toward the back of the room, much like a mouse before it was caught by a cat.

Hannibal stalked forward as quickly as Anna backed away, and when Anna's back hit the back wall of the basement Hannibal knew she was trapped. The silly little girl had sealed her fate. Hannibal had quite enjoyed her, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

"It was you. The whole time you were the one killing people. Not Will or Matthew. It was you," Anna shakily breathed out as her eyes came to rest upon Hannibal. Her back was against the wall, and with Hannibal approaching her she knew she had no way out. Hannibal had finally reached her, and she tried to turn her head to the side to avoid looking at the monster. _Her_ monster. Hannibal put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. She was staring into the eyes of the man she thought she loved. Hannibal searched her face for something she couldn't place. Was it disgust? Horror? Sadness? Whatever it was Hannibal seemed to find it as he bent down and brushed his lips on hers. Anna closed her eyes and much to her disgust she savored the moment knowing that there wouldn't be another kiss from Dr. Lecter after this one was over.

Hannibal pulled back from the kiss and leant forward so he could whisper into Anna's ear."Oh mon petit oiseau," he crooned lightly into her ear. "Of course it was me," he said lightly as he nibbled on her ear. Anna's eyes were closed so she didn't notice Dr. Lecter reaching into his pocket. She didn't notice him pulling out the knife if she had perhaps this story would have a different ending. However, Anna did feel the cold steel piercing through her abdomen.

Her eyes shot open and she noticed Hannibal was looking into her eyes again. Her vision began to blur but she swore she saw a smirk on the Doctor's face. She felt her blood gushing out of the wound and onto the floor. He had stabbed her. The man she loved had stabbed her in the stomach, and she wasn't even surprised. Perhaps a part of her always knew that Hannibal Lecter would be the death of her. She grabbed onto Hannibal's shirt tighter as he began to lower her to the cold floor. She couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone was stomping on her chest.

Hannibal was there the whole time looking into her eyes. He watched as she began to gasp for air as the bright red blood continued to leave her body. Did he feel guilty? No. Was it unfortunate he had to kill a woman who had had somewhat grown to care for? Yes. Was it even more unfortunate that he was going to have blood on his favorite suit? Yes, that was probably the worst part of it all.

Anna's gasps for breath became more dispersed and quieter. This was the end. Hannibal could see in her eyes that she was close to death. He had seen it enough times to know when the human body was giving up. Anna slowly reached a blood covered hand towards Hannibal's face. Her hand brushed his cheek momentarily, smearing a small line of blood across it, before her hand fell limply by her side. Her last thought while looking into 's eyes was simple. It was something that her line of work had taught her, and yet she had fell victim to it. Anna Jones' last thought was, "The devil _is_ beautiful," and with that Hannibal saw the last of the light leave Anna Jones' hazel eyes.

Three Days Later

Jack Crawford was sitting at Hannibal Lecter's table. Jack had been invited over for one of Hannibal's marvelous dinners. Things at the office had been hectic as of later, and he wanted nothing more than to relax with someone he considered a friend. With the disappearance of Beverly Katz on everyone's mind he was quite stressed at work On top of that agent Anna Jones had texted him three days ago saying that her mother was sick, so she would be out of the office for the next couple of weeks taking care of her. Jack understood what it was like to have a sick family member, so of course he let Anna focus on her mother's health.

Jack was taking a sip of his wine as Hannibal came in the dining room carrying plates of food.

"Ah Dr. Lecter! What magnificent meal have you cooked up for us tonight?" Jack asked in his typical booming voice.

"This is a foie gras and truffle stuffed quail with a pomegranate sauce," replied Dr. Lecter as he placed Jack's plate in front of him. Jack looked down at his plate as he picked up his fork and knife.

"Quail? I do believe that this is the first time you have prepared quail for me, Dr. Lecter. I'm sure I will enjoy it immensely," Jack spoke as he took his first bite of the delectable meal.

With a smirk on his face Dr. Lecter sat down and looked at Jack before he spoke, "What can I say, Jack? Quail just happens to be my favorite little bird."


End file.
